Take Me Back
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Cousins Cira and Cass have enough to worry about already, but after they mess up big time they have to go back in time to fix it only to over shoot the date and time and find themselves with no way back home with their teenage parents.


A/N: Okay I know I said I was going to make a Smallville fic and now I've finally gotten to it, so tell me what you think I'll have the next chappy up as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: Well this is a change. :) I do not own Smallville or anything DC Related but if I did I wouldn't be canceling Smallville on it's last season when it could still go on, I mean the comics have!

* * *

"God Cass, sometimes I wonder why we're responsible for cleaning up after our parents mess!" Cira Kent exclaimed as she and her cousin Cassidy Queen climbed up onto the top of a table. They looked across the huge party spreading throughout the mansion and saw their mothers, Lois Kent and Chloe Queen dancing like maniacs completely tipsy laughing up a storm.

"Well we're not allowed to have alcohol." Cass simply said.

"Oh… don't tell my dad." The two girls laughed as they looked out across the party. Heroes from across the world have left their home cities for 3 nights of the Annual JLU Ball. Even groups outside of the JLA are invited, this is the 15th year they've held the celebration and every time they get up on that same table an kick everyone out after the 48th of nonstop partying is over.

"I swear Cira you just come up with more and more surprises for me every day."

"It is my job Cass; I try to keep your life interesting." Cira joked.

"Like being the children of superheroes isn't at all interesting." Cass said pulling out her mini bow and arrows she had hidden in the fluff of her pink and black dress.

"You're totally your father's daughter." Cira said looking at the black bow and the pink arrows.

"By the way where are our fathers?" Cass asked. Just then they watched as Oliver and Clark stumbled into the room singing off key while they're arms were on each other's shoulders and in the other hand were two full cups of beer.

"For the sake of Krypton!" Cira cried seeing the two walk up to her Aunt Chloe and her mother and then start making out and dancing in ways that made her want to claw her eye's out.

"We should really record this it would be perfect for blackmail the next time we break something." Cass said.

"Don't worry I have the security camera's sending all the footage to our rooms. This time our parents won't be able to fully destroy the evidence." Cira said as the two high fived each other.

"It's been officially 48 hours should we break it up?" Cira asked.

"Yeah I'm sure were the only ones in the past two days who have had any sleep and everyone's just going to go pass out in a room or movie onto other activities that go bump in the night." Cass said making both the girls giggle. Cass then sent one of her unique arrows up into the air and it exploded into a barrage of fireworks catching everyone's attention and silencing the room completely.

"Okay people you know the drill either get out or go to your rooms, party's over and you all need to be out of here by tomorrow morning." Cira said everyone then went back to talking and partying.

"Great now we have to resort to the knock out gas." Cira said.

"I guess so…" Cass pulled out two gas masks out of her dress and handed one to Cira.

"What else are you keeping in there?" Cira asked making Cass laugh.

"Just two small flash grenades and pepper spray inside a pocket where the rest of the stuff was." She said and they threw on the masks. She then shot another arrow into the air which released a gas that spread across the room knocking almost everyone except for Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth who were probably the only ones there who never got drunk at these parties and always seemed to have a gas mask on them. After a few minutes everyone was unconscious on the floor and the gas had vented out of the room. Cira and Cass jumped off the top of the table, and took off the gas masks.

"This is why I don't drink." Bruce said tossing contents of the glass he was holding all over Flash who was lying on the floor next to him.

"Night Bruce, you too Alfred." Cass said.

"Goodnight Mistress Cassidy, Mistress Cira." Alfred said and Bruce nodded in response.

The two left the ballroom and soon the house leaving Cass and Cira to clean up the mess of superheroes sprawled across the floor. Lexa picked up 3 men at the same time while Cass pulled out one of her inventions, a gurney that levitates. She rolled people up onto the gurney hopefully not inflicting too many damages on their bodies. They distributed their bodies across the rooms of mansion for hours and when they finished they went to their own rooms and passed out within. Cira woke up an hour later to see her mother sitting on the side of her bed gently waking her up.

"You and Cass are certainly something you know that?" Lois said as Clark came into the room trying to tie his tie.

"Your awake, good we have a long way back to Metropolis." He said as Lois got up and tied the tie for him. Cira got up and realized she was still in the dress from the night before and ran to go take a long awaited shower. When she got out she threw on her normal outfit, a pair of denim jeans, and a gray tank top with the House of El symbol, or more famously known as the symbol of Metropolis's very own man of steel, Superman, and his daughter Supergirl. Most people would just think she was a total Superman fanatic wearing that outfit but that wasn't true she wore it to say that she was proud to be a descendant of the House of El and Superman's daughter.

She walked into the dining hall to see heroes talking rambunctiously despite the hangovers they were in besides her parents who both never seemed to get hangovers. She got how her father did it but her mother was another story she just guess that after all these years Lois has had so many hangovers that it didn't matter anymore and her body just started to dismiss the whole fact of a hangover. She walked over to Cass, her Aunt, and Uncle.

"Hey Cass, Hey Aunt Chloe, Uncle Oliver." She said.

"Good morning Cira." Chloe said.

"You to Aunt Chloe I must say last night was a blast what do you remember of it?" Cira asked.

"Yeah Uncle Clark, what do you remember?" Cass asked Cira's father came up from behind Cira and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Should I be afraid to answer?" Chloe asked with a quick laugh.

"Yes you very well should." Cass answered. She then pulled out her camera and showed them a recorded video of last night. The look on their faces was priceless and when Lois lunged to grab it Cass quickly pulled it was and pulled an arrow quickly out of her pocket, an arrow/usb drive. She had ten million arrows for ten million different situations.

"Touch the camera and I'll download this into the JLA mainframe and it goes to every single superhero in the world." Lois's face scrunched up and she crossed her arms which only earned her a loud laugh from everybody else.

"Me and Cass both decided we're going to take the jet so we can get back to Metropolis for Luthor Corps brand new opening of their 'teen division'. " Cira said.

A scowl appeared on Clarks face, he didn't approve Cira being so 'connected' to the Luthor's. He believe that any girl her age should be in high school worrying about normal things and nothing else not when her billionaire best guy friend, spawn of the man who has caused so many complications for him and the people he cares most about.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stay away from him Cira, no one in his family has ever been up to any good and I don't think that's going to change any time soon."

"Oh relax Dad, you know me, if he lays a finger on me or threatens me I'll kick him half way to purgatory and back."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about; we don't need _him_ or his _father_ knowing _who_ you are."

"Okay, okay, you two we gotta go or we're going to miss the opening." Cass said pulling her cousin away from their families, waving good bye as they did.

"And whose idea was it again to give Cass an all purpose Jet?" Lois asked. They all looked straight at Oliver who just shrugged.

"When I was her age I had a private jet, and look how I turned out."

"Well that's our problem there." Lois said crossing her arms watching as her sassy daughter and her billionaire godchild go gallivanting off to a city on the other side of the country to go see billionaire teen devil who happens to be the son of her husband's greatest enemy who is constantly at war with her husband Superman one of the most influential people in the world, and all she could think was 'Damn, it's like looking in a mirror.'

Lois laughed aloud and went to go get breakfast pulling a dazed looking Clark Kent after him.

"Oh the joys of parenthood, huh Smallville."

"Uh, yeah Lois, will you ever stop calling me that I mean we're married and we have a daughter." He whined.

"And that's why I have to keep saying it, it keeps our relationship at the state its always been. Me demeaning you when I can, not everyone has super strength and can fly, I have to work with what I got here."

"You know I've just noticed that every year we have this party and Bruce comes but by morn he's gone I mean like why doesn't he stay? Everyone else does." Chloe asked.

"Not everyone does, his partners new team gets out of here faster than any one I've ever met. Bruce says they're really busy, I have a feeling those kids are going to be the future of the Justice League." Clark says.

"Cass mentions them from time to time, she says she's an Honorary or something, her and Cira." Chloe said.

They all looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Honoraries are teens who fight crime outside their teams, Cass and Cira don't fight crime, and she told you this?" Clark asked.

"Well she did through a video diary entry." Chloe said giving one of her genuine apologetic smiles.

"You went through her diary?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Well..."

"Good because I can barely figure out Cira's maybe we could have a look I have the USB drive with me in my purse."

Clark and Oliver exchanged glances.

"Did Cira or Cass mention anything about crime fighting?" Clark asked hesitantly.

"No idea only viewed that one video and it was really short."

"I didn't view any of them, Cira's got a pretty good firewall on there."

Clark rubbed his jaw and nodded their wives then ran off in a hurry. Clark and Oliver just sat down after getting coffee and clanking their cups together.

"To fatherhood."

-Metropolis-

"Your father is going to kill us one day you know that?"

"My father? Think about it, our fathers are gonna be the death of us, that's why we can't let them figure it out. I mean I can get out of the house all too easily but you… your…"

"Human, yeah that's a little perk about living on earth that I don't have to worry about."

"Oh shut up, I'm half human."

"Yeah a half human hybrid who can fly, lift ten times her weight, see through solid objects, shoot lasers from her eyes, hear indefinitely, and move faster than a speeding bullet. Not to mention the fact that a simple green glowing meteor rock can kill you. Cira you may have your mothers personality but physically you're your father. Their black hair, the blue eyes, the nose and not to mention the powers are all your father except you're like, more human."

"Thanks for the synopsis doc, but I kinda already figured that part out."

"What I cant understand is your _fascination_ with Luthor JR."

"Since when is it a crime for a teenage girl to have a _fascination_ with a hot teenage billionaire."

"When your fathers butt head on a daily basis over the safety of the coun-, no, I'm sorry, world."

"Well he doesn't know that does he?"

"Not yet but Jason will figure it out eventually and when he does I just think you should be prepared for the possible outcome."

"Like what?" Cira said with a laugh as the plane landed.

"Well lets see, one of the many traits Jason inherited from his father is his, homicidal tendencies towards Superman and anyone close to him. If you don't remember it was Jason's fault that Aunt Lois almost drowned in the Pacific on that Navy Cruiser, if your dad hadn't stopped the ship from sinking."

"That wasn't Jason's fault his father planted the bomb, Jason had no idea the trigger was in his piano."  
"Stop defending him Cira, don't you remember when our moms would tell stories about their pasts and always said that Superman and Luthor had been best friends and Superman was always defending Luthor but Luthor betrayed him and they became world renowned enemies. It's gonna happen again Cira and I bet it will be ten times worse with Luthor Jr. and you."

"God don't act like my mother Cassidy, I trust him."

"You've never had a good sense of who to trust and who not to."

"Well I made the right choice with Jason."

A panic mode over came Cira and she covered her mouth.

"He knows?"  
"Hell he does!"

"You told him?"

"Heck no, what do you think I'm suicidal? He figured it out and I'm assuming by the lack of the fact that I haven't been initially placed in harm's way yet I don't think he's told his father yet."

"How did he find out!" Cass was certainly in panic mode now.

"Think about it, he's a genius, I'm the head reporter of metropolis high I'm always at the right places at the right times to get the scoop, I have an affinity to attracting danger, and I'm always trying to stop it, plus the fact that I look like Superman and openly despise his father."  
"And…" She knew that wasn't all, it never was.

"And he saw my uniform in my closet and put the dots together."  
"When was he in your room?"  
"He was snooping around, don't ask me why? I punished him for it."

"I doubt it."  
"I did too, I didn't talk for him for two weeks despite his incessant calling."

"Wow too whole weeks that must've been so scary."

"I have to say were our uniforms to the party was a pretty risky move, if our parents knew they would be pissed. "

"That why we have to be more careful, if they find out we'll be dead for sure."

"Okay Okay I get. Let's just get going." She said as they got off the plane and onto their private runway then into the Limo awaiting them. Cira sat back in comfort and with a laugh said,

"Oh the life of a superhero."

* * *

A/N: So what you think, please dont be harsh, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can so for now just enjoy.


End file.
